1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an input device for inputting and editing a text, display apparatus and method thereof, and more particularly, to an input device for inputting and editing a text on at least one window according to a key event signal input from the input device, display apparatus, and methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various kinds of electronic apparatuses have been developed. Further, many companies or organizations often use a projector or a large-scale monitor during a meeting to display conference materials so that participants may present and share opinions while watching the conference materials together.
During such a meeting, while opinions are fine-tuned, the conference materials may be edited in real time using a Personal Computer (PC), a keyboard, or a mouse connected to the projector or the monitor. However, most current systems have only a single input means in a meeting room and thus, only one participant may hear and record opinions being exchanged during a meeting. Since most window systems assume only one user, only one participant may input and edit a text simultaneously.
Therefore, if another participant wishes to input his or her opinion in person, the participant would be required to move to a seat where the input means is installed or bring the input means to his or her seat.
In addition, since only one or two languages are typically marked on an input means such as a keyboard, there is a limit on the usage of the input means by people of various nationalities.